


bad things

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: (in a way), Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Camila asks Lauren for something.Lauren gives it to her.





	1. if you only knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, a prequel! :') as requested.

With a loud moan, Lauren comes. Clenches around her fingers. Camila keeps going, lets her girlfriend ride out the orgasm–a powerful one, as it seems–and only once she has calmed down, has sunken back down into the mattress, she pulls out her fingers.

Smug grin on her face, Camila climbs up her body, plants a quick kiss on her lips, and lies down next to a very sweaty Lauren. Teases, "I'm that good, huh?"

With a roll of her eyes, Lauren answers, "In your dreams."

Camila snorts. "Please, babe, all of this is my dream."

Another eye-roll. "Charmer." Suddenly–as if she's gained all of her strength back at once–Lauren climbs on top of Camila, apparently not intending for their night to be over just yet. Obviously knowing how turned on Camila gets from pleasuring her, she makes her way down her body quickly. Doesn't waste much time.

Closing her eyes, Camila just _enjoys_. She _loves_ Lauren's tongue, her fingers, her– "Fuck." Yeah, she loves some things more than others. For example, right now, she loves how Lauren does this thing with her mouth on– and–

"What do you want?"

The question isn't unusual in their bedroom, not even from Lauren, but– just– lately, Camila has been listening to this one particular song and– now she can't stop thinking about– and the question–

For a second, she's actually contemplating _saying_ something, but she– maybe she should keep her mouth shut. She doesn't want to ruin the night or the relationship.

So she just breathlessly answers, "You know it," instead, and lets Lauren continue her _thing_. And she loves it. Of course she does. She _definitely_ always gets off on being eaten out like _this_. The sight of Lauren _down there_ is such a great fucking sight, and– her fingers are–

Yeah, she really, definitely always gets off on this. Three fingers in her core, Lauren's mouth on her clit – she always–

Okay, so not tonight.

She realizes this when, after a few minutes, she still hasn't come. Sometimes, she takes a little longer, and Lauren doesn't _suspect_ anything yet, but–

Now, Camila concentrates on hiding _everything_ that's going on inside her mind and body from her girlfriend, and it– it makes it all worse. She grows tense, her body doesn't react to anything that's being done to it anymore at all, and it's– God. Camila closes her eyes, bites her lip. Lets her hand glide through her slightly wet, messed up hair.

Imagining being choked and knowing it's never going to happen because you can't  ask for it is probably going to be the end of her, but, like, she can't do anything about her thoughts. So, yeah. She's going to have to find a way to leave these thoughts in the, like, hallway before they have sex. Something of the sort.

She doesn't even notice that Lauren has stopped altogether. What pulls her out of her– her– her _thoughts_ is a mumbled, "What's wrong?" from between her girlfriend's glistening lips.

Normally, she'd _so_ shove her head back down between her thighs at a sight like this–her hair disheveled, wetness flowing down her chin–but right now– it adds to her shame. _Goddamn it_.

"Nothing," she lies, "it's okay." She puts on a _very_ fake smile–she's _so_ bad at hiding things, it's almost ridiculous–and nods at Lauren in what she hopes is a more or less encouraging manner.

It doesn't fool Lauren. The girl drops back onto the mattress next to her, facing her. She wipes her face on the pillow before saying, "Listen, we've been dating for, well, quite a while now. More than three years, to be specific." She snickers. "I know how responsive you are. I know your reactions, okay? You literally didn't react at all when I went down on you just now," she states almost matter-of-factly. "You know you can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here."

Camila smiles a lazy smile. "It's– I think I'm just not in the mood." It's not a lie, but it's not exactly the truth either.

"I can tell there's more to this, but I won't pressure you. You'll talk to me when you're ready."

 _Thank you_ , Camila mouths.

* * *

It takes a few days before Camila realizes that, now, it's Lauren who acts differently. She's even gentler than usual–which is very telling in itself. Very intent on not hurting her in the slightest.

Camila mentally slaps herself. The poor girl probably thinks she's done her wrong in bed, and it now trying to make up for it; desperately wanting to find something Camila likes, that doesn't _get Camila out of the mood_ , so to speak.

Damn, she should have just kept her mouth shut.

Or told her what's up.

Either way, Camila knows she's screwed up.

But she still doesn't know exactly what to tell her girlfriend, so she just lets everything happen, tries to make Lauren happy, tries to be happy herself.

* * *

It doesn't happen. She loves Lauren too much. She can't– she knows she's got to be honest here. Sex is all about trust, and, really, their sex has been lacking _exactly_ that for a week now.

So, on Tuesday, after work, Camila finally decides to talk. _Really_ talk. Facts and all. She's not sure how it's going to end, but she hopes it won't be too much of a disaster.

She honestly can _only_ hope.

* * *

It doesn't happen the way she wants it to. That's her own fault, though.

She does confront Lauren, but it's– she doesn't tell her the truth yet. Instead, she finds a way to make it all about Lauren. Why, she doesn't know. Maybe it's easier. Yeah, probably.

She goes up to her girlfriend–who's in front of the stove–says, "Hey, I've noticed you've changed. In bed, I mean." She bites her lip for a second, embarrassed to have this conversation in the middle of cooking dinner.

Lauren stops stirring. Looks down.

"What is it, honey? Talk to me," she pleads softly. Brings her hand up to touch Lauren's cheek. Needs her to turn around so she can look into that beautiful pair of eyes she's _so_ in love with.

"I–" Now, _Lauren_ bites her lip. Groans. "Remember when you–"

 _Of course_. Camila closes her eyes. Sucks in a breath. Clears her throat. "I– yeah, I do. Why?" She can't bring herself to look up again now, however. Instead, she stares at the pot next to Lauren.

"It's just that–" the girl laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of her neck– "I feel like I haven't been able to– to, well, please you. You know, since then."

Silence.

Camila has no idea what to reply.

"I know you're probably going to say that it's not me, it's _you_ , but that's usually–" she laughs again– "you know, that's usually an excuse for–"

Camila shushes her by putting her index finger on her lips. "Sh, I love you, and you're good enough, okay?" She _is_ , it's not a lie at all. She's just– Camila is just _weird_ and has _weird_ fantasies, and maybe she really should exclude Lauren, maybe the conversation went into the right direction after all.

"So do you want me to–"

"I want you to do exactly what you always do to me." She smiles. Is it fake? Is it real? She doesn't know. Then, she– she corrects herself, grinning, "What you always _used_ to do to me, anyway."  She adds a wink for effect, and it helps.

They hug, make up–if anything had to be made up in the first place–and burn their dinner in the process.

* * *

Later that night, however, it all comes back.

While Lauren whispers into her ear, "God, I love you," Camila whimpers, imagining it to be some variation of, _I want to stretch you until you cry out that you can't take it anymore_ , and immediately, she's back to trying to push _that_ aside instead of focusing on a very sexy Lauren finger-fucking her.

Every time the girl nibbles on her earlobe, Camila wants it to go further. Wants Lauren to _bite_ her. Her neck, her thighs, _whatever_. She just wants it to _hurt_. She wants Lauren to properly dominate her for once. She wants her to fuck her–from behind, maybe, she doesn't even know, isn't sure of the details yet–and she wants her to fuck her _hard_. Wants her to _degrade_ her. She's not sure where all of this is even coming from, but she _needs_ it to happen. Soon. Or she's– _God_ , how is she supposed to talk to Lauren about this? Ever? How is she supposed to tell her, _I want to be your fucktoy for the night–I want you to do whatever you please with me_? She groans.

Lauren stops. Again. Exasperatedly says, "Okay, babe, you've got to tell me what I'm doing wrong here because I'm literally three fingers deep in you and yet you're still not satisfied. I can't–" she puts her hands on either side of Camila's head and looks into her eyes– "I don't know what to do unless you tell me. I haven't been able to make you come in, like, a week now."

"I–" Camila gently pushes her off and covers her own face– "it's nothing," she mumbles from behind her hands.

"It _is_ something. A _week_. So please," Lauren practically begs– _ah yes, begging, another great thing_ , something inside of Camila sneers–and then continues, "I told you about my lack of confidence, now it's your turn."

"Okay," Camila says, letting her hands sink to her sides, "I– I promise I'll tell you. But– but you have to understand that– that this is hard for me. It's nothing bad but– I just– I don't know how to– to tell you. So please, give me another day or two." She looks over at Lauren. The girl's smiling now. A good thing.

"Alright," Lauren says, "I trust you."

Her hands come up to caress Camila's cheek. She, too, is smiling now. And it's sincere. "Thank you for understanding."

"Always."

* * *

Once Lauren is asleep, she gets the thickest dildo from their _bag_ and gives herself a long-overdue orgasm thinking about the girl next to her fucking her all goddamn night long.

It might just be her best orgasm in weeks.


	2. ...the bad things i like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear here i'm still just as much team camila tops as everyone else OKAY i just felt like it had to be camila asking for that...ahem...treatment. ya know...poor her...always topping lauren. just...sometimes, a girl has needs. thank god lauren is that......good.
> 
> please enjoy this piece of kinky trash

_It_ 's been on her mind for a while. For  _quite_  a while. And after all these weeks she's spent struggling to just come out with and  _ask for_ it, she decides that– that _today_ 's the day. The waiting has made her crazy, almost, and she doesn't want to– _can't–_ wait  _any_ longer. 

Letting out a breath, she enters the bedroom, where she knows her girlfriend is reading. She closes the door behind her and walks towards the bed. "Lo, baby?" Her voice trembles slightly as the words leave her mouth.  _Damn_ , she's wanted to be all confident. She usually is. especially when it comes to these matters. Plus, this is just Lauren. The girl she loves. The girl who loves her. _Lauren_ wouldn't judge her.

Still, she can't help but be anxious as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" The girl stops reading and puts the book next to herself on the bedside table. "Is something wrong?" She knits her eyebrows as she turns toward her girlfriend who's just sat down beside her. Her voice is usually stronger, more–

"You said that– uh– you said that we could always talk about–" her eyes nervously wander around the dimly lit room– "you know–" she bites her lip– "sex stuff."

Lauren smiles, relieved. Why does she always expect the worst? Nothing's wrong. "Of course. Other couples may be boring and lame, but we aren't."  _Certainly not_. (Their (sex) history proves that.) She bumps her shoulder against Camila's. Instantly, the younger Latina looks up. A little less nervous now, she starts smiling, too.

"Okay, well– I've been meaning to ask you something. It's– you don't have to agree to it, obviously– I just– uh– I just kind of wanted to– you know, know if maybe you'd be– if you would be up for it because– I don't know, I just think that, maybe, I could be into it and– and uh– I want to try it and– since we–" she takes a breath to try and calm herself– "uh–"

"Camz, slow down," Lauren chuckles, "come here."

Camila crawls over, right into her girlfriend's arms, lets her hold her. She feels safer immediately. The touch, the warmth– they calm her down. Once and for all. Perhaps the next time she opens her mouth she's not going to ramble.

"Tell me."

"I sort of–" she sighs. "You know how I always top?" A good way to start. Maybe.

Lauren blinks. "Um– well– you don't  _always_ –" She looks to her left. Where a now amused Camila is raising her eyebrows at her, about to start arguing. Of course Lauren wouldn't want to hear this. But it  _is_  a fact that– "Alright–" Lauren clears her throat, looks away, a little ashamed– "yeah. You do. _Go on_."

"I just– kind of– I want to be dominated for once," Camila finishes. It's out. _Phew_.

A few seconds of silence pass in which her girlfriend contemplates the words. Then, "Sure, I mean– I think I can do that."

"Even if I– um– I  _really_  want to be dominated? Like, I'm talking– degrading, humiliating, all of that." It's mumbled, rambled, said in a rush, and–

And Lauren isn't sure if she's even heard it right. "Look at me, Camz. You mean–"

"What I said." It's a little louder, a little more confident.

"Are you completely– are you sure, baby?" Lauren quietly asks. Her grip on Camila tightens for a second before she turns her head. Now, she's face to face with her. Looks her over. In all honesty, she's grown a little anxious because of what she's just told her. It's not like she's never thought about it–the opposite, really–but– she didn't think Camila would be up for it. Ever. At the same time, even with her anxiety, the prospect makes her giddy. Maybe even a little aroused. Still, she has to make sure. She needs Camila to be one hundred percent up for it. She loves her too much to–

Camila laughs. "Lo, chill. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." Biting her lip in anticipation, she adds, "Seriously. I really,  _really_  want it."

Lauren starts grinning. "Alright then. Get undressed." All she hopes is that she won't make too much of a fool of herself.

* * *

Surprisingly, it all comes naturally. Okay, so, at first, she's ashamed. At least a little. Doesn't really _go for it._ She keeps trying to make sure that Camila's okay, that Camila's doing fine. That she isn't hurting her in any way. At some point, however, Camila becomes annoyed, tells her, "Okay, Lauren, stop asking me how I am every five seconds. Yes, I'm okay, you won't hurt me, just _do it_. Please."

From then on–with her practically _begging_ –it's– she does exactly what Camila wants her to. She _knows_ it's what she wants because, wow, Camila makes sure she does. With moans and whimpers and–

And Lauren realizes that, no, this isn't what she's supposed to do. She's not supposed to be this _tolerant_ , she's not supposed to like Camila's responsiveness–she's supposed to do what she's been told. She's supposed to _dominate_ her.

So she repeats her words from a few moments ago. To remind Camila that she can do this. That she can be in charge. _And how_. "Suck my cock, Camila. Suck it good." She pulls her head closer, buries her nails in her scalp roughly. "And be quiet. Just take it. You know you can." She thrusts her hips forward, effectively making her girlfriend gag on the dildo she's strapped around her waist. She should feel bad, she really should, but something's taken over her, and she– she just keeps going, thrusts into the girl's mouth without abandon. Essentially fucks her throat. Orders her to, "Swallow it. Swallow it like a good little slut."

Camila lets out something that sounds like a whimper, but it's– well, it's muffled by the dildo sliding down her throat. She chokes.

"Damn, baby–" Lauren pulls Camila's hair, once, twice– "you look so good like that. Naked, on your knees for me. Swollen lips from blowing this dick. Choking on it. God, yes. I love this. You taking my cock like the fucktoy you are. You know I– _fuck_ , yes– I wish I had a real cock, baby, so I could come all over your face. Claim you. I bet you'd look so good with my jizz all over your lips, cheeks, and tits." She's never said anything _remotely_ close to these filthy words leaving her mouth right now before but, fuck, this  _is_  turning her on, and knowing it's turning Camila on all the same, it's–  _fuck_. She can't help but slam the fake cock into Camila's mouth again and again and again.

A whimper, a loud whimper, follows, and Lauren looks down. "God," she whispers. As she wants to thrust forward again, Camila suddenly–

She stops. "I c–"

"Get up," Lauren orders.

Her girlfriend complies. It takes a few seconds for her to find the strength to, but she does, and,  _fuck_ , she looks so  _good_. Spit running down her chin, her eyes red, cheeks flushed and tear-stained… still– Lauren didn't–

"Did I tell you to stop? Did I fucking ask you to stop sucking my cock?"

"No, n–"

"No, I didn't. So why did you?"

"I couldn't–"

"I don't care. You're my slut. My little cockslut." She takes a step toward her girlfriend. She should stop, stop, stop, but she knows, deep down, they've agreed on a safeword, and as long as Camila isn't using it– she can keep going. "You're _my_ toy. It's all about _me_ , _my_ pleasure. Not about yours. So unless I tell you to stop, you don't _fucking_ stop," she says, hoping it sounds, well, threatening enough.

Camila looks down sheepishly. But doesn't reply. _Good girl_.

"On the bed. Hands and knees."

It doesn't even take ten seconds.

Lauren moans. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." She walks behind the bed, facing her behind, appreciates her. "You have such a nice ass, baby." Leaning down, she caresses the cheeks. Camila keeps quiet. _Fast learner_. Lauren grins to herself. And then–

"Fuck."

She starts spanking her. Hard. "You don't get to say anything. Shut up." No more curses leave Camila's mouth, then, but Lauren's hand keeps connecting with her buttcheeks, hard, until they're nice and red. "What do you say; should I get my whip, too?"

Camila groans in response. Tries clenching her thighs together. Whimpers when it doesn't work.

Lauren stills. She can't have this. Camila is dripping down her thighs; she's loving this. She shouldn't be loving it. "Damn. You're getting off on your punishment, aren't you? God, you're even dirtier than I thought. You're such a bad girl. You're so bad I can't even punish you. Because even that turns you on. Fuck." How's she going to torture her instead, then? She looks down.

The strapon. Maybe…

"Get up from the bed," she orders, taking off the straps in the process. They come off easily, and before she can say anything else, Camila is standing next to her, expectantly waiting for– for whatever is next. "Just stay here. I'll get some– some stuff." She winks and gets a chair from the other side of the room. Places it so it faces the bed. After that, she walks to the closet, digs through _the_ drawer, and– finds exactly what she's looking for. "Sit on that chair," she says, looking back at her girlfriend.

Camila complies hesitatingly. Sits down. Bites her lip. Lauren steps closer, and, with wide eyes, Camila recognizes what she's got in her hand.

"That's right," Lauren smirks, "I'll make sure you won't be able to enjoy this. I'll really punish you now." She takes her time. Cuffs Camila's hands to the edges of the chair, makes sure the girl can't touch herself.

Then, she makes a show of walking to the bed. Sways her hips, of course. Sits down. (But not without showing off her ass again.) Grabs the strapon from the end of the bed. Lies back. She sees Camila swallow. It makes her chuckle. "I'm going to make sure I get to come, now." Without any further hesitation, she slips the entire length of the dildo inside herself. Moans. "I hope you can see how– _fuck_ – how good I am at this. How fast I can make myself come. How I really, absolutely don't need you." She closes her eyes for a second, enjoys the overfull feeling, before she opens them again. She wants to see Camila squirm.

And squirm she does. She's a mess on her chair. Desperately trying to get friction, fighting the restraints, biting her lip, hard. It makes Lauren go faster. She thrusts the dildo inside herself, and finally, finally, she brings her other hand into the game. Rubs her clit, just the way she likes it, and it doesn't take another minute until she's over the edge. She barely stops herself from screaming as she does.

After coming down from the high, she gets up. Immediately takes in Camila's state. The girl is red all over, her juices are on her thighs, the chair, everywhere, and her breathing is ragged. Lauren laughs at her appearance. "I didn't hear a thing from you. That's good. I'm _very_ glad I didn't have to interrupt my little show to gag you. I wouldn't have liked that, baby girl." She leans down to kiss her lightly, but before Camila can whine and deepen the kiss, she's drawn back again. She uncuffs her, then, finally, and whispers, "But you've proven you can be good. If you want to. And since you _have_ been so good... I decided I'd let you ride me now. But remember," she warns, "it's all for _my_ pleasure. I'm only doing this because I get to see your beautiful face, and your beautiful tits, right in front of me. I'm not doing this to make you come. Although– I'll probably reward you for being so quiet during my little alone time."

Camila's breath hitches, and then she moans lowly.

Lauren is about to say something but– she leaves it be. The girl has suffered enough. "Let me get–" she gets the dildo and straps it on again– "Alright." Sitting down, she motions for Camila to straddle her. "Come on. Be a good girl for daddy." Once that last word has left her mouth, she kind of wants to panic, and she looks into Camila's eyes to see if she's all weirded out but–no– there's even more lust than before. If that's possible. A sparkle. She's getting off on this. _Good to know._ "Sit on my lap, baby girl, show me what you've got."

Without any hesitation, Camila complies. She places her feet on either side of Lauren's, and sinks down. A lascivious moan leaves her pink lips. 

"God, you're so wet. You can just take it all, can't you?"

Camila sighs blissfully, eyes closed, as she takes Lauren to the hilt. She can't stop a filthy, " _Fuck_ ," from leaving her mouth.

But neither of them notice. Lauren's too invested in watching Camila's petite body, her perky tits, her still flushed face, her– her  _everything_ –

And Camila's too– too gone. The sensation is too much. She starts moving, though, because, yeah, she needs to come, and Lauren has allowed her to, and–

Lauren meets her thrusts, soon. Lewd squelching noises fill the air, and it's fucking  _dirty_ , especially when she says, " _Fuck_ , yes, you can take my cock so well. How do you like it, huh? Me stretching your cunt so well?" and– _God_.

"I–  _fuck_ – so good. So good, daddy."

"That's what I thought. Nobody else will ever fuck you like this, baby. Nobody." She leans forward and sinks her teeth into Camila's neck, making the girl scream out and still her hips for a moment. Her breath comes out even more ragged than before, and Lauren's pretty sure she's about to come. She sucks harder on the flesh, marking her, claiming her. She looks down at the visibly purple bruise once she's satisfied with her work. Whispers into Camila's ear, "I've claimed you. And I'm going to do it again and again. So everyone knows you're mine. I'll make sure nobody else ever has you." She chuckles. "And, honestly, you're not going to need anyone else. I'm the best." She thrusts into her roughly, and Camila seems to have been pulled out of whatever world she was in because she starts circling her hips again. "God, baby, that's it. You're so beautiful like this. Taking my huge cock. I bet it fills you right up. I'm the biggest you'll ever get. So fucking _ride_ this cock like the _slut_ you are for it." She slaps her ass, effectively making her rock even faster, and it's–

One of her hands leave her girlfriend's ass and slowly, agonizingly slowly caress her side. It gives her chills–both of them–and eventually settles– it settles around her neck. For a second, panic flashes in Lauren's eyes as she wonders yet again if maybe she's crossed a line. The panic is gone, however, as she remember that they still have that safeword, and if Camila were genuinely scared or– or if Lauren had crossed a line, she'd use it. But she doesn't. Instead, if possible, her pupils become even darker, her eyes almost close, and she lets out a low groan. It spurs Lauren on, and her grip around the girl's neck gets tighter. And tighter. And–

It's enough. More than enough. Suddenly, the girl clenches around the dildo, hard, and bites into Lauren's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out the pleasure coursing through her. But she still– she lets go, blood dripping from Lauren's neck–who's too occupied watching Camila's face as she comes–and cries out. Her hips twitch violently as her orgasm takes her over completely. Her high is long, just as the build-up was, and Lauren strokes her back. Lets go of her neck, too, to push a loose strand of disheveled hair behind her ear.

After a few moments of heavy breathing against her ear, Lauren says, "Can you get up?"

"I–" Camila tries to, but groans as she doesn't succeed– "I'm too sore."

Lauren sinks her fingernails deep into the girl's back, scratching it, "Well, that's too bad. Because I need you to."

Camila groans again. "I–"

Lauren takes her face into her hands, looking at her intently.

"Fuck," Camila whispers as she sees the fire, the passion still present in Lauren's eyes. She tries to get off the girl's lap again, and this time, it works–just barely, but it does–and then she's standing in front of her, still a little tired but also– excited. Because the look on–

"I knew you'd be a good girl for daddy. You see–" she points down at her crotch– "you need to clean up the mess you made. So get on your knees and suck my cock clean."

"But my–"

"No whining. Just do it. I told you, you're my fucktoy, and you're going to do as I say. So shut your mouth and take my fucking dick into your mouth." It really does feel natural now, the words just– they come out without her having to think about them too much, and Camila seems to be enjoying it, exactly like her– _God_ , is she enjoying it, which she never thought she would, but here she is, still dripping still– well, whatever–and it's all _so_ hot.

"Okay, daddy."

Damn. She could get used to this. It's unbelievably dirty, and– "Good girl." She watches her girlfriend get on her knees again. What a _sight_. It was already so _good_ earlier but– now–with her looking like she's just gotten the _fuck_ of her life–she can't help but moan as Camila's lips slide around the tip of the fake cock. It's glistening with her own come, and, _fuck_ , Lauren can't wait to see her girlfriend taste herself. Clean her juices off of the dildo. She desperately hopes they're going to do this more often in the future. But– right now, it's the present, and, currently, Camila's swallowing her cock and– Lauren buries her hands in Camila's hair again, pulling it occasionally, while her lips almost touch her lower belly. "You're such a– God, baby, you look perfect. With my cock down your throat and your hands on my thighs–" she whimpers as Camila gags– " _fuck_ , yes. Choke on daddy's cock." It's getting rougher and rougher, Lauren _just_ can't help it, and– "You're such a whore for me, and I'm loving it. You take my cock so well. Your mouth is so warm and wet, and your cunt is so tight. I– you're perfect. My perfect little slut." She pushes Camila's head off. "Are you my slut?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Then fucking show me what you can do, baby girl."

"Fuck, yes, daddy."

* * *

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No, Lauren," Camila sighs. This is about the fifth time they've been over this in the past minute.

"And I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," she rolls her eyes.

"And I didn't–"

"Lauren, for God's sakes," Camila stops stirring and turns around to face her girlfriend, "you were perfect. I loved every second of it. I loved–" she bites her lip in shame– "I loved being so– so– I felt abused, and I was– _God_ , it was _so_ good." Remembering the night still gives her shivers. It really _was_ utterly amazing. She sighs, "And I really want to do it again."

Speechless, Lauren just looks at her.

"Um– do you not want to? Was it– I mean, did it feel too weird for you? We can–"

"No, no, it– it actually felt good for me, too." Lauren clears her throat. "A little too good, maybe."

"Oh," Camila grins, "I see." She steps closer. Leans closer to her girlfriend. Whispers, "You got off on dominating me like that, huh?" into her ear.

Lauren clears her throat again, blushing. She takes a tiny step back. Away from Camila. "Maybe a little."

She follows. "Admit it. You _loved_ telling me to take your cock. I bet you came, like, twice, just thinking about what it does to me. Seeing me, a wreck, sitting there, lying there, kneeling there… it turned you on. You messed your panties, didn't you? Thinking about me, being your willing slave." Eventually, she pushes Lauren up against the wall. "Admit that you loved me like that."

"I–" Lauren moans when Camila purposefully presses her thigh into her center– " _fuck_ , yes, Camila. I loved it. I loved seeing you all– all– _please_ let me do that to you again."

Camila hums, seemingly thinking about it, and finally, after what feels like _hours_ of silence, she says, "Not tonight… daddy."

Lauren whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too much of a mess lmao
> 
> if you liked it at all please leave kudos my babes. ily


End file.
